


Advancement

by emthejedichic



Series: Advancement [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Concerned Kylo Ren, Discussion of Coerced Sex, Established Relationship, Fraternization, Hux's backstory, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Power Imbalance, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emthejedichic/pseuds/emthejedichic
Summary: Kylo hears a rumor about Hux, causing Hux to tell him about his past.





	Advancement

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Unfortunately I’ve yet to read the Aftermath trilogy or the Phasma novel/comics, so although I know some of the basics from Wookiepedia, I’ve also taken some creative liberties re: Hux and Phasma’s past and Hux’s parents.
> 
> This fic takes place a year or so before TFA.

Hux was still catching his breath after the rather athletic sex he and Kylo had just enjoyed in Hux’s bed, when Kylo spoke.

 

“I heard a rumor about you today,” he said conversationally.

 

Hux did his best not to stiffen. The way they were lying together, still naked, Kylo’s head on Hux’s chest, Kylo would definitely notice. “Oh?” he said, faking a lighthearted tone. “What rumor was that?”

 

_There are surely all sorts of rumors about me,_ Hux thought. _It doesn’t mean he_ knows.

 

But when Kylo answered, Hux’s hopes were smashed.

 

“That you slept your way through the Academy, and beyond. And that that’s the reason you became a general at such a young age.” Kylo laughed softly.

 

“And what _exactly_ is so funny about that?” Hux snapped.

 

Kylo went silent. “Hux,” he finally said, tentatively, craning his neck to look Hux in the eyes. “It’s not true, is it?”

 

Hux closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. “If I told you to leave it alone, would you?”

 

Kylo shook his head stubbornly.

 

Hux sighed. “It’s true,”

 

Kylo sat up, looking straight at Hux. “But why? Why would you do that?”

 

Kylo’s words echoed Phasma’s from so long ago: _Why, Hux? Why are you doing this?_ He hadn’t answered her, just told her to keep her mouth shut or else he would _deal_ with her. But Kylo was different.

 

“If I’m to tell you why,” Hux said. “I have to tell you a story first. About my father.”

 

Kylo frowned. “He was the commandant at the Academy you went to, wasn’t he?”

 

“Yes, but before that he was a decorated officer. The Academy posting on Arkanis was a sort of reward. He was getting on in years, and was no longer fit for active duty, so they gave him a posting with prestige that required less physical exertion.”

 

Kylo was still looking at Hux, listening raptly.

 

“One day, there was a skirmish with the Rebels, very close to Arkanis. We weren’t expecting them, and our side was outnumbered. They needed backup, so they started calling in officers and enlisted men from nearby systems. Including my father, despite his age.” Hux’s heartbeat began to increase. This was the worst part. “The command ship was destroyed, but my father managed to escape in a pod. But the Rebels picked him up.” He took another deep breath.

 

“I don’t know what they did to him. They claim they don’t torture, but I can’t think of any other explanation for why he would-“ Hux broke off, forcing himself to take deep, steady breaths. “My father gave them everything. Everything he knew.

 

“It took a while for High Command to figure out what had happened. But once they did, once word got back to my mother-“ he broke off. “Did you know, I was born illegitimately? My father was already married; my mother worked in the kitchens. But I suppose they must have loved each other, because after I was born my father divorced his wife and married my mother. He created a false identity for her, so no one would know she’d been a servant. It worked, and my mother became very popular with the officer’s wives.”

 

Hux took a deep breath. He was just putting it off now. “Anyway, once she got word, she came to see me at the Academy. I remember walking with her on the grounds as she told me what my father had done.

 

“I was devastated. I asked her, how can anyone trust me now? And she said that I had to work hard, to prove myself, and then they would trust me.” Hux shook his head, still somewhat bitter about his mother’s idealism. “The rest of that year was torture. The other cadets found out, and I was ostracized, beat up- but I didn’t let it get to me. I worked hard, trained hard, and I thought I was doing well. But then… I asked all my professors for my current grades as finals approached. And they were low, too low. I’d have had to get near-perfect scores on my finals to pass some of the classes, and I knew I’d done better. They were punishing me, you see. For what my father had done. They wanted to make sure I failed out of the Academy.”

 

“What did you do?” Kylo asked.

 

Hux’s mouth twisted bitterly. “I went to the new commandant, and asked if there was anything I could do. He said there was. That was the first time it happened, and it _worked_. I passed all my classes that year. After that… it just seemed so easy to keep doing it. Once I was out of the Academy, I rose quickly through the ranks.” Hux caught Kylo’s expression, and hurried to explain. “It’s not that I wasn’t qualified for the positions. It’s just that no one wanted to promote a traitor’s son without some… extra incentive.”

 

Hux recalled one time of many. He’d gone to see his commanding officer to delicately ask why he’d been passed over for a recent promotion.

 

_“You know why,” the older man had said._

 

_Hux took a deep breath. “I’m not my father, sir.”_

 

_“Not yet.”_

 

_Hux had known then what he had to do. “I understand, sir.” He moved closer to the man’s desk, swaying his hips a little. “If there is…_ anything _I can do to be considered for the next opportunity, please let me know.” He smiled flirtatiously at the higher-ranking officer. “Anything at all, sir.”_

 

_The other man had regarded him for a moment, but in the end lust won out._

 

_“Take off your trousers and bend over the desk,” the other officer had said, starting to undo his belt._

 

There had been more, of course, but Hux didn’t care to remember the rest. What mattered was that when another position had opened up a month later, Hux received his promotion.

 

“How did you get this commission, then?” Kylo asked, bringing Hux back to the present. “There’s only Snoke above you, so did you-“

 

“No,” Hux shook his head. “I may have dropped a few hints, but Snoke never seemed interested. He promoted me anyway. He didn’t care that my father was a traitor. He told me that once. He said, ‘I’m not interested in what your father did. I’m interested in what you can do for the First Order.’ Snoke trusted me. And once Starkiller is completed, no one will care about what my father did. My accomplishments will have eclipsed his failure.”

 

Kylo nodded. “Alright, but why are you sleeping with me? We’re the same rank. How does it benefit you?”

 

“It doesn’t,” Hux replied. “I’m sleeping with you because I want to. No ulterior motive, I swear.”

 

Kylo gave him a small smile. Hux leaned in and kissed him. The kiss quickly deepened, and soon they were lying on their sides, bodies pressed together. Hux was hard, and he could feel that Kylo was too.

 

“Kylo,” Hux said breathlessly. “I want you, want you inside me.”

 

Kylo shuddered. Usually Kylo was on the receiving end of things. But right now, Hux felt like a change.

 

Kylo had been a virgin before Hux. Hux had taught him everything, and as a result Kylo was a near-perfect lover, because Hux had taught him exactly what he liked.

 

Kylo didn’t speak, just held out a hand to one side. The lube flew quickly into his hand from where it had fallen to the floor. Hux rolled onto his back, and Kylo settled between his spread legs. Uncapping the lube, Kylo squeezed a generous amount onto his hand. Slicking up his fingers, he positioned them at Hux’s opening.

 

“You remember what to do?” Hux checked.

 

Kylo nodded, spreading the lube around Hux’s hole. Then he carefully inserted a finger. Hux took a breath. It had been a while since he’d bottomed, and it took a moment to get used to it. Once the discomfort passed, he nodded at Kylo, who then inserted another finger.

 

Hux grabbed Kylo’s arm, stopping him from moving. Once he’d adjusted, he let go, and Kylo began sliding his fingers in and out of Hux. Hux moaned. Kylo’s eyes lit up.

 

“You like this,” he said, halfway between stating and questioning.

 

“Fuck, Kylo, of course I do,” Hux ground out.

 

Kylo crooked his fingers, and after a few tries managed to hit Hux’s prostate. Hux moaned, louder this time. Kylo kept going, fucking his fingers in and out of Hux, stroking his prostate.

 

“That’s enough,” Hux said breathlessly.

 

Kylo obediently removes his fingers. Grabbing the lube, he slicked up his cock, positioning it at Hux’s opening. Hux felt the head of Kylo’s cock pressing against his hole.

 

“Do it,” Hux told him. “Fuck me.”

 

Kylo actually shuddered at this, slowly pushing his cock into Hux. He kept going until he was all the way in, then paused to let Hux adjust. Hux breathed deeply. Kylo was well-endowed, and the initial moment of penetration was always a bit difficult. But he adjusted soon enough, and nodded at Kylo.

 

Kylo began to move, slowly and steadily at first, gradually picking up the pace. Hux wrapped his legs around Kylo.

 

“Harder,” he groaned. “As hard as you can.”

 

He thought Kylo might protest, but he didn’t. Kylo increased his pace until he was slamming into Hux. Hux groaned.

 

“Fuck, yes, Kylo, just like that, you’re doing so well.”

 

Kylo let out a moan at hearing this. Hux had long since realized that Kylo responded very well to praise.

 

Hux could feel himself getting close, and reached down to wrap his hand around his cock. “Fuck, Kylo…” he moaned. “I’m gonna come.”

 

“Yes, Hux,” Kylo breathed. “Come for me.”

 

That was enough to undo Hux, and he came with a shout. Kylo fucked him through it, and a few moments later reached his own climax.

 

Kylo collapsed onto Hux. Hux shoved at him after a moment. “Kylo… can’t breathe,” he managed.

 

Kylo rolled off of him, collapsing on the bed next to Hux. They didn’t speak for a while as they both caught their breath. The hum of the _Finalizer’s_ engines was the only sound in the room.

 

“Have you ever told anyone that story before?” Kylo eventually asked.

 

Hux sighed. “No. You’re the only one. Phasma knows some of it, but not- not the part about my father.”

 

“Did the Rebels kill him?”

 

Hux’s mouth twisted. “No. They let him go, once he was no longer of use. He knew he couldn’t go back to Arkanis, so he went into hiding.”

 

“Have you seen him?”

 

Hux let out a bitter laugh. “No. I had no desire to do so. But I got my revenge in the end.”

 

“What did you do?”

 

Hux really smiled this time. “I had him killed. I wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of doing it myself. I delegated. But I told-“ Hux broke off. He didn’t want to incriminate Phasma, not even to Kylo. “I told the person I entrusted with the mission, to say that I’d sent them before they killed him. I trust that they did so.”

 

“I understand,” Kylo said. “I would kill my father, if I had the chance. My mother, too.”

 

“Oh?” Hux asked curiously. He didn’t know anything about Kylo’s family. “Why’s that?”

 

“They wanted me to use the light side of the Force. When it looked like I was headingin the other direction, they sent me off to be trained they way _they_ wanted me to be. And even before, my father was always gallivanting across the galaxy, and my mother was busy with her work.”

 

“What work was that?”

 

Kylo hesitated. “She’s in politics.”

 

Hux frowned. The First Order didn’t generally have politicians. They were a militarized society, run by Snoke and a group of generals that included Hux. “Kylo,” he said slowly. “Are you from the Republic?”

 

“Yes,” Kylo said softly. “But I never believed in their ideals. Snoke found me when I was young, he spoke to me. He gave me the courage to do what had to be done, before I even met him.”

 

“You were trained by Luke Skywalker,” Hux realized. “You were the one who destroyed his Jedi school. That’s why they call you the Jedi Killer.”

 

Kylo nodded. “I did kill those of his students who would not join me. Skywalker himself eluded me. But I _will_ find him and I _will_ kill him.”

 

“And you’ll kill your parents as well?”

 

“Yes,” Kylo said simply.

 

“How did you wind up at Skywalker’s school? Did your parents know him?”

 

“They met during the war between the Rebellion and the Empire.”

 

“So, your parents were Rebels?”

 

A moment passed, then Kylo nodded again.

 

“It’s alright,” Hux said, wrapping his arms around Kylo. “You’ll get no judgement from me. Better to be a Rebel than a traitor, in my view.”

 

They lapsed into silence then, and Hux was lulled to sleep by the rhythm of Kylo’s breath. So he wasn’t awake to feel Kylo run a hand through his hair, or to hear him say softly, “Oh, Hux. You have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, I wrote most of this story between the hours of 3 and 6 AM when I couldn’t sleep. I’d just woken up from a dream that was more or less this fic in it’s entirety, just with fewer details. Most of Hux’s story was in the dream, and I was so impressed with what I’d dreamed up, I proceeded to write this fic.
> 
> I have vague plans for a sequel in which Hux finds out who Kylo’s parents really are, probably set during or very close to TFA, but I don’t know if I’ll end up writing it. Subscribe to the series if you want to be notified if and when I post it.


End file.
